The following prior art is believed to be the current status of the art:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,111 describes a method for allocating a set of time slots belonging to a common time division multiple access (TDMA) channel to a network of transceiver nodes. The method includes the steps of dividing the set of time slots into a plurality of time slot sub-sets and defining for each transceiver node a common function that assigns one time slot sub-set of the plurality of time slot sub-sets to each point in space, where each point in space is identified by a unique set of space coordinates by periodically identifying a set of space coordinates.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,456 describes a method for locating a mobile unit without synchronizing from base-stations is provided. A triangulation scheme where distances between a plurality of base-stations and a mobile unit (herein termed mobile) are calculated by measuring at least three round-trip-delay-values.
US Published Patent Application No. 2008/0165745 describes a system and method for communicating includes a plurality of wireless nodes forming a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) mesh network. Each wireless node includes a transmitter and receiver and is operative for transmitting data packets across the TDMA mesh network from a source node through intermediate nodes to a destination node using a TDMA epoch such that a slot of channel time is allocated in both time and TDMA epoch prior to a wireless node transmitting the data packet.
“DRAND: Distributed Randomized TDMA Scheduling for Wireless Ad-hoc Networks” by I. Rhee et al., MobiHoc'06, May 22-25, 2006, Florence, Italy, describes a randomized time slot scheduling algorithm which does not require time synchronization.
However, the prior art does not describe a dynamically self-organizing ad-hoc TDMA communications synchronization method without a fixed infrastructure. Thus, there is an unmet need in the art for providing a TDMA communications synchronization method which is independent of a fixed infrastructure and is self-organizing.